


Memento

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Caning, Dom/sub, Dominance, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Obedience, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Scars, Submission, Telepathy, Threesome - F/F/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things about life in Diablotin that Sanadhil had to explain to Dozilva, but as it turned out, the function and nature of the Jewelbox was not one of them.  "Oh," she had said, nodding sagely when he started to describe the high-class brothel, "it is a pleasure house."  And that, it seemed was all the explanation she required, at least prior to their visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

There were many things about life in Diablotin that Sanadhil had to explain to Dozilva, but as it turned out, the function and nature of the Jewelbox was not one of them. "Oh," she had said, nodding sagely when he started to describe the high-class brothel, "it is a pleasure house." And that, it seemed was all the explanation she required, at least prior to their visit.

In the carriage on the way there, however, she had more questions. "How does one choose a partner at this place?"

San, who had never actually been there before, as it was far outside his usual price range, shrugged. "I imagine there will be someone to greet us, who will make polite inquiries about what sort of girl we would prefer. And it will most likely only be girls," he added, forestalling the inevitable question. "I hope you're not disappointed."

Dozilva shook her head. "Girls can be very nice, of course. It has been some time since I have enjoyed salt-licking."

San smiled, bemused, at her choice of phrasing. "Here it's mostly livestock who have, uh, salt licks."

"How fortunate for them," Dozilva said without a hint of irony. "And so, if it is to be a girl, what sort of girl would we prefer?" she added, eyeing him with a suggestive smile.

San had already considered this. "Tonight, it will be up to you to decide," he announced benevolently, matching his lover's smile. He was curious to see what sort of woman might appeal to her. She hadn't spoken of any female lovers in her past, although he suspected there had probably been a few. "As long as she does what she's told, I'll be satisfied."

"Hmm…" Dozilva tapped a finger on her chin, considering. "It does not matter to me so much what she looks like, but only that she be... suitably pliable. I will tell her what to do, and she will be obedient, or else she will be punished." From the glint in her eyes, San was grateful that she hadn't brought her knives - that might have been difficult to explain to the staff. He had no doubt that Dozilva could improvise suitable tools, in any case. He noticed, for instance, a pair of long, silver pins holding her hat of disguise to her luridly crimson hair, and imagined she could find a use for those. His fingers tightened around his cane with anticipation.

The carriage turned onto Delphian Court and drew up at the discreet entrance to the Jewelbox. A casual passer-by on the street might not even notice the small plaque beside the door. Helping Dozilva to descend from the step, Sanadhil then took her arm to escort her inside. The heavy wooden door closed behind them without so much as a squeak.

They found themselves in an elegant corridor, where a servant whisked them into an equally well-appointed sitting room. Dozilva's eyes were bright as she took in the nude sculptures, the paintings of erotic scenes that decorated the walls. "So many colours," she sighed happily, as she took her seat.

From behind the screen that concealed a corner of the room, a door opened. An unseen woman spoke to them. "Welcome to the Jewelbox. I believe this is your first visit?"

Sanadhil nodded, then wondered if she was able to see them. "Yes," he added, just to be on the safe side. "We were invited..."

"Yes," said the woman behind the screen. "We very much appreciate your assistance with the Diamond situation." She did not elaborate - all of them knew what she was referring to. "And so, we are pleased to return the favour, in any way you might wish. You have merely to let us know what you are seeking, and we will strive to provide it."

San glanced at Dozilva and nodded, giving her permission to speak. "We wish for a companion who is flexible," she said calmly, "and obedient. One who follows instructions without complaint... well, without excessive complaint," she added with a smile.

The woman behind the screen murmured something, perhaps to an equally-unseen servant. "There are several jewels who might fit that request," she said aloud. "Do you have any preferences as far as concerns appearance, House...?"

"Those things are of no matter," Dozilva told her airily. "So long as she is willing to please."

"Very well," said the unseen woman. "If you return in three days' time, I can offer you..."

"Three days?" Dozilva was all but pouting. "But I am ready for fucking now!"

San thought he could hear a smile in the hidden woman's low voice. "I understand your eagerness, mademoiselle. As it happens, there has been an unexpected opening this very evening - Garnet has found herself without a guest. If you wish to see her, you may proceed upstairs. The servant will show you the way. I trust you will enjoy your time with us, as a token of our gratitude. Good evening." A rustle of skirts, the sound of the door once more opening and closing, and the Lapidary was gone, as though she had never been there at all.

Guided by the uniformed servant, who gave them not so much as a second look, Sanadhil and Dozilva proceeded upstairs to the designated chamber. The room's inhabitant opened the door to admit them with a smile. She was young, even younger than San - he thought her the age of some of his students at the Castalia, perhaps - with a caramel complexion and long black curls that were held back from her gently rounded face by a dark red ribbon that matched her elegant (though quite modest) gown. "Good evening," she said, "you can call me Garnet."

"And you," Dozilva replied, "can call me Mistress."

Garnet ducked her head politely, but San could see a little smile on her rouged lips. "Of course, Mistress. And the gentleman...?"

"You will not address him directly, only through me." Dozilva looked around the room, which was elegantly appointed, with a pair of chairs on either side of a small round table, and of course an ample bed. "Make him comfortable in one of the chairs, Garnet," Dozilva instructed the girl.

Garnet offered her arm to Sanadhil, who accepted it, setting his coat and cane aside on the stand against the wall. The chairs were well-cushioned, and he settled into one comfortably. "May I get you something to drink?" Garnet asked him, only to hear Dozilva's tongue click with displeasure.

"You will direct all inquiries to me," she repeated, more sternly this time. "For disobeying, you can expect punishment. Fetch him a glass of wine, and then begin to disrobe."

Garnet bobbed another curtsey, facing somewhere between the two of them, as if she was not quite certain who to defer to, and poured a glass of red wine from the decanter that sat on the table, presenting it to San with lowered eyes. She then turned to Dozilva. "I need some help with the buttons, Mistress. They're on the back."

Dozilva sighed, but gestured for the girl to turn around so that she could begin unfastening the row of tiny buttons. "Why do they do this?" she asked San, over Garnet's shoulder. "Is it to make sure your women cannot make themselves naked, to keep them from, hmm, misbehaving?"

"Probably," San said, watching with interest as more and more of the girl's pale underthings, and her skin, were exposed with each button that was undone. She tugged off her tight sleeves, leaving the bodice of her gown rumpled about her waist. "Clothing is much simpler to remove back home."

Dozilva nodded. "And yet, there is some appeal to this style - keeping the girl confined within her cage of fashion, so that only a few chosen ones are permitted to see what lies beneath." She turned Garnet around so that the girl was facing her, showing San her smooth back. "Step out now," she told her, and Garnet did as she was told, shoving the discarded gown aside with one delicate foot.

"Since you have uncovered yourself," Dozilva continued, "I shall do the same. You should be prepared," she warned the girl, as she withdrew her hatpins, "for I will look quite different in a moment's time." With that, she removed the hat which maintained her magical disguise, and revealed her true appearance - her silver-white hair and almond-shaped eyes, grey skin swirled with paler scars. Garnet gave a little shriek and covered her mouth with her hand, which made Dozilva chuckle. "Am I so frightful?"

"N-no, Mistress. I've just never seen anyone like you before," Garnet said, worrying her petticoat between nervous fingers.

"Well, now you have," Dozilva replied, without further explanation. She shrugged off her half-jacket and tossed it aside, revealing most of her breasts in a scandalously low-cut slate-coloured gown she had brought from her home plane, which San had told her would require some additional covering to be worn in polite Diablotin society.

Garnet's brown eyes widened at the sight. "It's a very pretty gown, Mistress," she said, and San thought she meant it.

"Do you think so?" Dozilva asked, plucking idly at the silken skirt. "It is not the style here, or so I am told."

"Not in public, maybe," Garnet acknowledged, "but for somewhere like here... very fitting."

"It is only going to come off," said Dozilva with a shrug, unfastening the clasps along the side. "And as you see, I can do that myself." She let the gown slide to the floor. San was unsurprised to see that she had nothing on beneath it, and smiled at the sight of her beautiful body, the scar he had given her, the gem nestled in her navel that he had put there... His cock twitched to attention beneath the stiff fabric of the Aveyrone-style trousers he was wearing.

"Now, off with your underthings," she told their companion, "and bend yourself over the arm of the chair, facing him." Garnet, looking a little nervous, removed her petticoat, corset, and shift, until she too was as naked as her mistress. Her breasts were not too large, San noted with a sort of clinical detachment, and her figure was slender - not at all displeasing to look upon. She bent over the unoccupied chair, her arse pointing up and her face resting against her folded hands, looking up at San in the adjacent seat.

Dozilva picked up San's cane and gave it an experimental swing. It was slim, somewhat flexible, not too heavy, and San imagined it would be quite painful. The sound it made when it came down on Garnet's backside seemed loud to him, and the girl gave a stifled cry. Dozilva lowered the cane and bent slightly to examine the mark she had left, running her thumb across it - a narrow, brick-coloured line across the top of both cheeks. She straightened again, looking at San with a smile, and swung a second time. The crack was louder this time, and Garnet made no effort to remain quiet either, giving a startled shriek. "Please, Mistress," she pleaded, "no more!"

With a sigh, Dozilva shook her head. "Tsk, begging after only two? You earned this, girl, and you'll take each stroke you deserve, in silence." A third blow landed - San admired how neatly she layered the stripes across one another - and this time Garnet gasped, but did not scream. "Very good," Dozilva told her, and set aside the cane. "Remember your manners from now on."

"Yes, Mistress," Garnet said softly, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

"Now, join me," Dozilva ordered. She perched on the edge of the bed and waited for Garnet to stand and walk, slightly gingerly, across the room to join her there. "Kneel," she said sharply, and Garnet dropped at once to her knees in front of Dozilva's parted legs. San was impressed by how easily Dozilva commanded authority - somehow it made the way she submitted to him seem even more meaningful, even more erotic. Dozilva smiled to him, knotting her fingers in the girl's ebony hair and pulled her face between her thighs.

 _You look beautiful_ , he spoke into Dozilva's mind. Her smile widened, and she licked her lips at him.

 _I hope you like what you see_ , she thought back, bringing her free hand up to tease her nipple. _You are not too ... lonely?_

 _No_ , he told her without words, _not yet. Take your pleasure with her, and then perhaps…_ He left the thought unfinished, distracted by the look on his lover's face as she moaned, pushing her hips more urgently against the courtesan's mouth. His cock ached to be touched, freed from its confines, but he resisted for the moment, keeping himself under control, watching and waiting.

Dozilva's legs were trembling, and he could tell she was close to coming by the look on her face, the soft sounds she was making - he knew them well. It was strange to see her making those sounds for someone else, but less unsettling than he might have expected. Perhaps it was because he knew that this girl meant nothing to her, that it was only a single night's satisfaction and no more. Perhaps it helped, too, that she kept glancing at him, keeping him locked in the circle with her by the strength of her gaze, knowing that, at least at some level, she was doing this for his pleasure as well as for her own.

Panting, she jerked Garnet's head back sharply, tugging her to her feet, and grabbing the girl's wrist to bring her hand between her legs. "More," Dozilva said between gritted teeth, and Garnet gave her what she wanted, shoving three fingers inside her, making her gasp. "That's right," she hissed at the girl, and pulled her close to kiss her, sucking her plump lower lip. Garnet whimpered, held in place by Dozilva's iron grip on her hair, but did not struggle. Finally, with a shudder and a half-strangled cry, Dozilva released her, flopping backwards onto the mattress. "Good girl," she managed to say between gasps.

Garnet stood a little awkwardly, with one hip thrust out, seemingly uncertain what to do. She glanced at San, but he simply smiled back and waited for Dozilva to recover. _Good girl,_ he told his lover mentally, echoing her own words.

 _Will you come to the bed now, master?_ Dozilva asked, and he could hear the deference in her interior voice, which pleased him. He did not deign to respond, but instead stood and began to remove his vest and shirt.

"Help him," Dozilva ordered Garnet, who jumped to assist with his cufflinks and cravat. She kept her eyes modestly lowered, but San noticed her looking up at him once or twice through her coal-black eyelashes. She was playful, this one, and willing to play along with their game, but bold too. She couldn't help but stare, surprised, though, when his shirt was unbuttoned and she saw the ring through his left nipple. She reached out as if she wanted to touch it, but glanced over at Dozilva for permission first.

"May I please, Mistress?" she asked.

"Since you asked politely, yes, you may touch it." Dozilva stretched out on the bed, watching them as Garnet shyly gave the silver ring an experimental flick with her finger. San sucked in his breath, which encouraged her to do it again. "You see how much he likes it," Dozilva added, rubbing her own nipple as she watched San's reaction. "Perhaps you would like something like that as well, to make you squirm just like that."

Garnet's eyes widened. "Can you... do that, Mistress?"

"I gave him that one - I could do the same for you just as easily," Dozilva told her. "But for now, finish the task at hand."

Garnet nodded and resumed undressing Sanadhil. When her hand made its way to his cock at last, he leaned into her grip, thrusting just once before managing to regain his self-control. She smiled nevertheless, and led him over to the bed where Dozilva was waiting. He climbed atop the mattress, lying back against the numerous pillows. Garnet glanced at Dozilva for further instructions.

Dozilva considered for a moment before issuing her orders. "Suck him, but only briefly - just to whet his appetite for what's to come."

Garnet nodded, lowering her crimsoned lips over San's cock. He gasped even though he had known what she was about to do, but more because Dozilva had reached out at the same time to stroke his chest, to tease the piercing she had given him to mark their commitment to one another. The sensations coming from multiple sources were not overwhelming, not yet at least, but it made him divide his attention, a not-unpleasant but slightly confusing feeling. He shut his eyes, savouring the sensitivity that Dozilva's touch awakened in him, the soft, wet touch of Garnet's mouth, the warm breath of... one or the other of them against his ear...

"Stop now," Dozilva ordered, sooner than he would have liked. "He's more than ready - get astride him." Garnet did as she was bidden, moving up to straddle San's hips. The dark hair of her pussy was tightly curled, her inner lips moist as she ground herself against his cock before finding her place and slipping down onto him with a gasp. "Does he feel good inside you?" Dozilva inquired as she shifted position, circling around behind the girl.

"So good, Mistress," Garnet said, her voice breathy. "His cock is very lovely, you're so fortunate..."

"I know," Dozilva said with a grin that only San saw. She was leaning over to retrieve something from the vanity, and San thought he knew what it was. She settled back, kneeling between San's knees, and murmured a short cantrip, then wrapped an arm around Garnet's waist, leaning into her, kissing the girl's neck, moving the heavy curtain of her hair out of the way. San saw the hatpin's glint as she brought it into position, but Garnet, distracted by everything else that was going on, did not. The thought of what was about to happen made San's face flush, and he had to struggle once more to contain himself.

"Be still now," Dozilva murmured into Garnet's ear, and waited until the girl had stopped moving. She brought the point of the pin to the almost coal-coloured tip of the girl's breast, wrapping her other hand around to steady it. Garnet realized what was about to happen just before the sharp tip pierced her skin - San saw her eyes go wide, but she didn't pull away or protest. Carefully but quickly, Dozilva pushed it through her nipple. A single drop of blood fell onto San's hip, just above the spot where she had scarred him. Garnet's breath was coming swiftly, and her eyes were heavy-lidded. He could feel her pulse pounding around him.

"And here is the other," Dozilva told her. This time, Garnet knew better what was coming, and moaned as the steel slid through her, throwing her head back to rest it against Dozilva's chest. Dozilva cradled her close for a moment, but she was looking at San over the girl's shoulder, enjoying his reaction.

The pins that now pierced both of Garnet's nipples were long, perhaps six inches, and topped with onyx. San reached out a hesitant hand to touch one. Garnet gasped at the lightest touch of the tip, trembling. "So very sensitive," Dozilva murmured, reaching around to stroke the girl's clit while at the same time giving the other pin a less than gentle tug. Garnet cried out, falling forward across San's body. He couldn't help thrusting into her again, and was surprised to feel her shudder almost instantly, coming with little more than a few quick strokes. She lay across him, still shaking, her hair hiding her face, letting him continue to fuck her. Between his legs, meanwhile, Dozilva stroked his balls, pressing and teasing his most sensitive spots in a way that made him break into a sweat. He gripped Garnet's ass in both hands in order to thrust into her even harder, and felt the raised welts there left by his lover's hands wielding his own cane. The thought, and the feel of the steel needles pressing against his chest, were what brought him to his own climax.

When Dozilva had sucessfully disentangled them, and Garnet was lying, more or less peacefully, between them, she turned to the girl and said, "Well, do you wish to keep them?"

"Keep...?" Garnet sounded a little addled, as if drowsy or drugged, but San knew that it was the energy still coursing through her body that was distracting her.

"The piercings. If you like them, I can probably find some rings to put through and keep the holes open," Dozilva said, gesturing to the jewelry box on the vanity.

Garnet hesitated. "Maybe... just one. Like his," she said, giving San's piercing a playful flick.

"Very well," Dozilva agreed with a smile. "It will give you something to remember us by."


End file.
